This project was formulated to determine if very low birth weight infants who receive umbilical artery catheters that are placed high in the thoracic aorta (T6-T8) are at higher risk of intraventricular hemorrhage than are infants that receive an umbilical artery catheter placed low in the abdominal aorta (L4-L5). We are presently randomizing infants to receive either a high or low catheter and then determining the incidence of intraventricular hemorrhage. The project is scheduled to enroll a total of 700 infants in 12 neonatal intensive care units. A contract for a Data Coordinating Center has been awarded to Scientific Applications Co. To date approximately 500 infants have been enrolled in the protocol. Enrollment should be completed by October.